


Кушать подано

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [30]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Light BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: у Джессики своё представление о счастливой семейной жизни





	Кушать подано

Сегодня — никакого грёбаного вина. В их доме вообще нет вина. И виски тоже нет, хотя иногда, когда не она, а её ждут дома с работы, оно бы явно не помешало.  
  
Корсет потрескивает на вдохе, и Джесс, изогнувшись, чуть ослабляет шнуровку: она любит этот корсет. И его, и тонко позвякивающие бубенчики на зажимах для сосков. И плотные гольфы на устойчивом каблуке, которые производитель почему-то обозвал сапогами. И даже распорки между коленями и лодыжками.  
  
Кстати о них. Джесс смотрит вниз, в который раз проверяя, не погнула ли случайно. Взгляд, конечно, первым делом цепляется за алый пульт от вибратора, закреплённый на бедре. Тонкий провод ныряет под безумно короткую юбку, сетчатые складки которой не скрывают ни замысловатой стрижки на лобке, ни влажного блеска под ним. Джесс вздыхает: вибратор выключен, но гладкое яйцо приходится очень нежно удерживать внутри, чтобы и не выпало и не сломалось, и от этого постоянного напряжения влагалище уже нетерпеливо ноет.  
  
Не погнула.  
  
Чипсы и попкорн отправляются в широкие пластиковые миски, в такую же миску Джесс ссыпает разноцветную траву, не удосуживаясь нарезать. Вместо стола, как принято в приличных домах, Джесс сервирует высокую стойку, на которой при желании можно танцевать у шеста. Она и танцевала недавно, покачивая бёдрами и потираясь промежностью о полированный металл. А потом упала на диван и к утру сломала пару геймпадов, пытаясь не продуть подчистую.   
  
Она вынимает из духовки мясо (кажется, на этот раз она всё же правильно выставила время и температуру, хотя вообще-то достаточно было просто не выбрасывать сразу бумажку из кулинарии), смотрит на часы и включает вибратор. Дрожь между ног немного отвлекает от нарезки, и один ломтик, слишком тонкий, приходится съесть.  
  
Тарелка с мясом тоже отправляется на стойку, туда же следом — пара бокалов для пива. Когда Джесс достаёт из холодильника упаковку, снаружи гремит лифт.  
  
По пути к двери, в которой уже поворачивается ключ, Джесс бросает короткий взгляд в зеркало и подмигавает своему отражению. Отражение угрюмо подмигивает в ответ, но Джесс не сердится на него, потому что единственная улыбка, которая ей нужна, вот-вот войдёт в дом.


End file.
